To evaluate the cytotoxic potential of menadione (vitamin K3) as therapy for cancer in man. This therapy will be given in conjunction with oral warfarin anti-coagulation. The investigator will define the pharmacokinetic disposition of vitamin K3 and establish correlations among vitamin K3 circulatory levels in clinical toxic and therapeutic effects for patients in phase I clinical trials.